Manga Band 73
thumb|left Boruto und seine Klassenkameraden werden gerade von ihrem Lehrer Shino Aburame informiert, dass in Kürze die Prüfungen zum Genin anstehen. Shikadai, Chouchou und Inojin haben unterschiedliche Meinungen darüber, wie machbar diese Prüfung sein wird. Boruto ist sich völlig sicher, dass es ein leichtes Spiel für ihn wird. Sarada ist währenddessen in Gedanken und fragt sich, welchen Sinn es hat, ein Ninja zu werden. Nach dem Unterricht schlendert sie mit Chouchou durch das Dorf. Letztere ist nicht begeistert davon, mit ihrem Vater für die Prüfung zu trainieren und ist der Meinung, dass es für Sarada, als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans, sowieso ein leichtes ist, diese zu bestehen. Sarada weist das von sich. Sie beneidet Chouchou dafür, dass sie Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbringen kann. Dieser begrüßt die beiden zum Leidwesen Chouchous mit der falschen Chipssorte in der Hand auf offener Straße und die beiden Mädchen verabschieden sich. An anderer Stelle wurde wiedereinmal das Steingesicht des siebten Hokage beschmiert. Naruto und sein Sohn sind mitten in einem spielerischen Kampf, der von Sai, welcher ebenfalls mit seinem Sohn trainiert, beobachtet wird. Inojin übt gerade das Ninpou: Choujuu Giga, wobei er jedoch nur ein kleines niedliches Tierchen erschafft. Naruto entdeckt die vorbeigehende Sarada und fragt sie, wo Boruto sei. Sie unterstützt ihren Klassenkameraden und weist in die andere Richtung. Boruto bedankt sich bei ihr, da er doch seinen Rekord im Versteckspielen brechen will. Shikamaru kommt zusammen mit Shikadai an dem Geschehen vorbei und erklärt Boruto, dass Naruto ihn sofort finden würde, wenn er wollte. Boruto erzählt dann, dass das nur ein Schattendoppelgänger war, sein Vater sitzt derweil an seinem Schreibtisch. Shikamaru hält Boruto mittels der Schattenkontrolle zurück, seinen Vater noch weiter zu stören, da dieser sehr beschäftigt ist. Shikamaru attestiert Boruto die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater, als dieser jung war. Er beauftragt seinen Sohn den Schattendoppelgänger zu finden, welcher aber keine Lust hat, worauf auch hier eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Tage gefördert wird. Sarada steht die ganze Zeit dabei und ist traurig, dass sie nicht so ein Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater hat. Sie hat ihn nie getroffen. Zu Hause fragt sie ihre Mutter, ob auch Sasuke eine Brille getragen hat. Diese weicht aus und gibt nur spärliche Antworten. Sarada zweifelt an, ob Sakura überhaupt mit Sasuke verheiratet ist. Sakura rastet aus und schlägt mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Sie entschuldigt sich gleich darauf und meint, dass ihr Vater auf einer wichtigen Mission sei und bald zurückkäme. Doch der Schlag auf den Boden zeigt Folgen und ihr Haus bricht zusammen. Sakura verkraftet das nicht und fällt in Ohnmacht. Im Krankenhaus spicht Sarada mit Shizune. Diese möchte wissen, wie sie ihr helfen kann, zum Beispiel beim Wiederaufbau des Hauses. Sarada erklärt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll und kehrt in die Ruine zurück. Dort findet sie das Familienbild und bemerkt, dass das Bild ihrer Mutter nur auf ein anderes gelegt wurde. Dieses zeigt Sasuke neben Suigetsu und Karin, einem Mädchen mit Brille. thumb|left Sasuke wandert allein durch einen Wald, als er etwas oder jemanden um sich herum bemerkt, aber niemanden sieht. Er deaktiviert sein Sharingan vorerst wieder und atmet einen Moment tief durch, als er aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wird. Der Angreifer geht mit einer Art Spitzhacke oder kurzer Sense, die über eine Kette mit einem Hammer verbunden ist, auf Sasuke los. Der Uchiha weicht der Attacke aus und fängt das Hammerende so ab, dass es sich um sein Schwert wickelt. Gleichzeitig versetzt er dem anderen einen Kniestoß in den Rücken. Anschließend setzt er Chidori ein, wodurch er den Gegner über Schwert und Kette direkt einen starken Blitzschlag verpasst. Ein Junge, der das Wappen des Uchiha-Clans auf dem Rücken trägt, geht zu Boden. Er dreht sich um und blickt den verblüfften Sasuke mit seinem Sharingan an. Ohne eine Antwort auf die Frage zu geben, wer er ist, verschwindet der Unbekannte. In Konohagakure grübelt Sarada weiter über ihre Familie nach. Shizune kommt hinzu und die beiden unterhalten sich. Sarada möchte mehr über ihre Herkunft und Geburt erfahren. Sie hat bereits herausgefunden, dass es keine Aufzeichnungen über ihre Geburt in Konoha gibt. Shizune gibt keine Antwort darauf, möchte aber wissen, wieso Sarada sich plötzlich so sehr dafür interessiert. Diese begründet das mit dem Fund des Bildes, das Karin zeigt, die ihr, vor allem auf Grund der Brille, sehr ähnlich sieht. Andernorts isst Chouchou gerade mit ihren Eltern in einem Restaurant. Sie ist mal wieder wenig begeistert vom Verhalten der beiden und meint, sie hätte doch gar nichts mit ihnen gemein. Als Sarada vorbeikommt, teilt Chouchou ihr ihren Verdacht mit. Diese reagiert leicht verwirrt, als ein Junge an die beiden herantritt und über die Probleme von Mädchen eines gewissen Alters referiert. Er stellt sich als Mitsuki vor und ist vor kurzem aus einem anderen Dorf nach Konoha gekommen. Er erkennt sofort, dass Sarada vom Uchiha- und Chouchou vom Akimichi-Clan ist. Derweil kehrt Sasukes Angreifer scheinbar zu seinem Auftraggeber zurück. Der in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Mann möchte wissen, wie die Begegnung mit Sasuke war. Der Junge mit dem Sharingan berichtet, dass Sasuke unglaublich stark ist. Er erklärt aber auch, dass Sasuke Itachi getötet hat und deshalb bestraft werden muss. Der Mann mit der Kapuze, dessen Kleider das Zeichen von Akatsuki zeigen, stimmt dem zu und bezeichnet Sasuke als eine Schande für den Uchiha-Clan. Sarada hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt nach ihrem Vater zu suchen, während dieser Naruto eine Nachricht mit einem Adler geschickt hat. Naruto ruft Kakashi an, der gerade seinen Ruhestand genießt. Auf die Nachricht des Jungen mit dem Sharingan erklärt Kakashi, dass es sich hierbei um ein Experiment von Orochimaru handeln könnte. Naruto beschließt selbst nach Sasuke und Orochimaru zu suchen und die anstehenden Genin-Prüfungen Shikamaru zu überlassen. Sarada hört das Gespräch mit an und will Naruto zu ihrem Vater folgen. Kurz vor dessen Abreise trifft sie im Wald auf Chouchou, die sich ganz sicher ist, dass ihr wahrer Vater ein richtig cooler Typ ist und Sarada deshalb auf ihrer Reise begleiten will. thumb|left Naruto bittet Shikamaru ihn bei Boruto zu entschuldigen und bricht auf. Sarada und Chouchou wollen ihm folgen, doch Chouchou ist das alles zu eilig. Sie ist schließlich der Meinung, sie würden ihre Eltern suchen. Boruto trifft derweil mit Mitsuki und einem Lunchpaket bei Shikamaru ein. Dieses war für seinen Vater bestimmt und Shikamaru versteht Narutos Worte vor dem Abschied. Boruto ist beleidigt, weil sein Vater schon fort ist, doch Mitsuki ist der Meinung, sie könnten ihn noch einholen. Sarada und Chouchou kommen hinzu und würden das Lunchpaket mitnehmen, da sie auch in die Richtung wollen. Boruto möchte das nicht, da seine Mutter und er sich damit Mühe gemacht haben und Naruto es jetzt nicht mehr verdient. Sarada wiederholt ihr Angebot, doch Boruto schlägt es erneut aus. Beide sind ärgerlich aber auch traurig. Mitsuki nimmt Chouchou beiseite, da diese die Lage nicht wirklich durchschaut. Chouchou denkt nun fälschlicherweise, Mitsuki würde ihr seine Liebe gestehen, was sie aber gleich ablehnt. Sarada macht Boruto deutlich, dass es für sie eine Ehre wäre, ihrem Vater so etwas zu überbringen zu dürfen. Außerdem geht es nicht nur um das Überbringen, sondern darum, dass man demjenigen eine Freude mit etwas Selbstgemachtem bereitet. Boruto lenkt ein und gibt Sarada das Lunchpaket. Sie und Chouchou machen sich schließlich auf den Weg. Ihre Abreise wird von einem kleinen juubiähnlichen Wesen mit einem Sharingan beobachtet. Der Unbekannte im schwarzen Mantel berichtet andernorts, dass die beiden aufgebrochen sind, was auch der Junge mit dem Sharingan bemerkt hat. Der Unbekannte enthüllt ebenfalls ein Sharingan, welches durch acht Tackernadeln offengehalten wird. Er gibt dem Jungen den Auftrag Sarada zu entführen. Diese hat es eilig, Naruto sein Essen zu bringen, da sie einen Plan hat. Naruto hat die beiden längst bemerkt und dreht um, um ihnen entgegen zu kommen. Chouchou kann nicht mehr und Sarada schlägt vor, sie solle doch einfach den Weg rollen, wovon Chouchou begeistert ist. Plötzlich werden die beiden von dem Jungen angegriffen, der sich als Shin Uchiha vorstellt. Kurz und knapp erklärt der Junge mit dem Sharingan, Sarada solle mit ihm kommen. Diese ist verwundert, da es doch neben ihrem Vater eigentlich keinen Uchiha mehr gibt. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem der Junge ein Shuriken an einer Kette verwendet. Sarada tritt auf die Kette, während Chouchou schnell hinter dem Angreifer auftaucht und ihren Arm mit Bubun Baika no Jutsu vergrößert. Sie verfehlt diesen, der blitzschnell ausweichen kann. Bevor er aber noch einmal angreifen kann, stellt sich Naruto ihm in den Weg. Naruto weiß, dass die Kinder seines Dorfes gut ausgebildet sind, doch der Kampf ist noch zu viel. Er erkennt das Sharingan und weiß, wen er vor sich hat. thumb|left Naruto steht dem Jungen mit Sharingan gegenüber, will sich aber mit ihm nicht lange aufhalten und lediglich Informationen von ihm erhalten. Dieser macht sich jedoch zum Kampf bereit und aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto sieht ein, dass er um einen Kampf wohl nicht herumkommt, er will den Angreifer aber auch nicht verschonen. Der Uchiha verwendet eine weitere Waffe an einer Kette, die er mithilfe seines Sharingans beschwört und pfeilförmige Geschosse verschießt. Naruto geht in den Bijuu-Moodo und Kurama fängt die Attacke ab. Ein Chakra-Arm Kuramas schnellt in Shins Richtung, der aber ausweichen kann. Sarada und Chouchou sind beeindruckt von der Stärke ihres Hokage. Das kleine juubiähnliche Wesen taucht wieder auf und erklärt Shin, er solle sich zurückziehen. Das Wesen setzt sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein und die beiden verschwinden mit Kamui. Chouchou ist so fasziniert, dass sie nun glaubt, Naruto sei ihr Vater. Der zweifelt am Verstand des Mädchens und wendet sich an Sarada, da der Angreifer hinter ihr her war. Naruto schwört, dass er nicht zulässt, dass ihr ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden Mädchen ihn weiter begleiten werden, da es zu unsicher ist, sie wieder allein nach Hause zu schicken und sie vielleicht Saradas Vater treffen könnten. Chouchou ist schockiert, da sie doch dachte, sie würden nach ihrem Vater suchen, was Naruto nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann. Die Sprache kommt nun auf Sasuke und was für ein Mensch er ist. Sarada erklärt, sie wüsste nicht viel über ihn, weshalb dieser Part an Naruto geht. Sie übergibt ihm das Lunch-Paket und die drei machen Essenspause. Jetzt möchte Sarada etwas über ihren Vater wissen. Also beginnt Naruto zu erzählen. Sasuke war beliebt, gut aussehend und talentiert - so wie er selbst. Und dann war er noch einer, der immer allein und unfreundlich war und Unsinn redete - also überhaupt nicht wie er. Das alles bedeutet, dass Sasuke bis heute Narutos größter Rivale ist. Naruto erklärt Sarada, dass sie ihn sehr an Sasuke erinnert, aber auch an Sakura. Die drei machen sich weiter ihre Gedanken; die Mädchen über Narutos Ausstrahlung, Naruto darüber, dass Chouchou ihren Eltern auch sehr ähnelt. Dann geht die Reise weiter, bis sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel, dem Gebirgspassturm, noch einmal Rast machen. Sarada gibt vor, zur Toilette zu müssen, um ihren Vater allein im Turm zu treffen. Sie freut sich so sehr darauf, dass sich ihr Sharingan mit einem Tomoe aktiviert. Plötzlich steht sie Sasuke gegenüber. Dieser hält sie für jemanden, der zum Feind gehört und bedroht sie mit seinem Kusanagi. thumb|left Sasuke greift Sarada mit seinem Kusanagi an, trifft sie aber nicht. Er will nach ihr greifen, als diese ihn noch einmal Vater nennt. Sasuke hält inne und erkennt seine Tochter. Die beiden finden nicht die richtigen Worte, während Naruto und Chouchou hinzukommen. Sasuke will von Naruto wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat und warum er die Mädchen mitgebracht hat. Sarada wirft ein, dass sie ihn unbedingt sehen wollte und deshalb dem Hokage gefolgt ist. Derweil sie ihn fragt, ob Sakura wirklich ihre Mutter ist, bemerkt Chouchou plötzlich, dass Sasuke ihr Vater sein könnte. In Konohagakure ist Sakura wieder bei Bewusstsein und bekommt von Shizune die Situation erklärt. Daraufhin macht sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Dort wird Sarada wütend und beschuldigt ihren Vater, nie für seine Familie dagewesen zu sein und sogar das Gesicht seiner eigenen Tochter vergessen zu haben. Weiterhin konfrontiert sie ihn mit dem Bild von Karin und Team Taka. Sasuke sagt zunächst kein Wort, antwortet aber auf die Frage, was er gemacht hat, damit, dass es nichts mit ihr zu tun hätte. Sarada läuft weinend hinaus und wird von Naruto getröstet. Chouchou erkennt endlich, dass es sich bei Sasuke um Saradas Vater handelt und bietet ihm zur Auflockerung der Situation Chips an. In einem Rückblick sieht man, wie es zu Sasukes Mission gekommen ist. Zusammen mit den anderen Kagen wurde beschlossen, dass er verdächtige Aktivitäten um die weißen Zetsus untersuchen soll. Sasuke hat herausgefunden, dass die Armee der weißen Zetsus schon lange vor dem Krieg existierte, erschaffen von einer Kraft, die die Kaguya Ootsutsukis übersteigen und mit ihr in Verbindung stehen könnte. Die Kage beschließen, nichts von diesen Spekulationen nach außen dringen zu lassen. Naruto und Sasuke beschließen, dass der Uchiha diese Untersuchung als Mission höchster Priorität und Geheimhaltung weiterführt. In der Gegenwart erklärt Naruto Sarada noch einmal, was für ein großartiger Shinobi ihr Vater ist. Andernorts beschließt der Unbekannte, dass er und sein Sohn sich nun zur Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe auf den Weg machen müssen. Sein mit Sharingan besetzter Arm greift nach dem Mantel und enthüllt einen glatzköpfigen Mann, dessen gesamter Kopf ebenfalls mit Sharingan besetzt ist. Er verkündet die Wiederauferstehung von Akatsuki und eine ganze Gruppe von Shins stimmt ergeben zu. Anschließend sendet er das juubiähnliche Wesen mit seinem "fixierten" Auge zum Gebirgspassturm, von wo aus das Wesen ihn und den "Haupt-Shin" dorthin holt. Der Fremde wirft sofort einige Klingen auf Naruto und Sarada und stürzt sich dann mit aktiviertem Mangekyou Sharingan auf die beiden. Mit Kuramas Hilfe wehrt Naruto die Klingen ab. Sasuke springt dem Mann entgegen, welcher sich bereits auf diese Begegnung gefreut hat. thumb|left Der unbekannte Mann mit den vielen Sharingan attackiert nun Sasuke mit seinen Klingen. Dieser wehrt die gekonnt mit seinem Kusanagi ab, doch der Mann streckt seine Hand aus, auf der ein Siegel zu sehen ist, und greift nach dem Schwert. Shin kommt aus dem Hintergrund mit einer riesigen Klinge angeflogen. Sasuke setzt sein Rin'negan ein, tauscht mit Shin den Platz und verwendet dann Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein, um die Sache schnell zu beenden. Plötzlich wird Shin nach hinten gerissen und schirmt so seinen Vater vor dem Angriff ab. Trotzdem wird auch er schwer getroffen und beide fallen hart zu Boden. Sarada ist beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten ihres Vaters, während der Mann von der Rückkehr Akatsukis erzählt und sich selbst als Shin Uchiha vorstellt. Es kommt Verwirrung auf und Sarada berichtet, dass das andere sein Sohn sei. Sasuke, der auch weiterhin von Chouchou bewundert wird, will den Mann zum Reden bringen. Sasuke ist bereit, den Kampf wieder aufzunehmen, während Naruto auf die Kinder aufpassen soll. Shin senior setzt sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein, woraufhin Sasukes Kusanagi plötzlich in Narutos Bauch steckt und durch eine unsichtbare Kraft weiter in seinen Körper getrieben wird. Shin erklärt, dass das seine Augentechnik ist. Naruto und Sasuke erkennen, dass er nach der Berührung mit einer Waffe diese durch seine Augen kontrollieren kann. Schon erscheinen neue Klingen, die auf Sarada zu fliegen. Sasuke wirft sich vor seine Tochter und wird von den Klingen getroffen. Shin verkündet nun, dass sich die Menschheit in Friedenszeiten nicht weiterentwickeln kann und deshalb vernichtet werden wird. Er erzeugt eine Vielzahl neuer Klingen, die den Getroffenen scheinbar lähmen. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht eine äußerst wütende Sakura auf und versetzt dem überraschten Feind einen gewaltigen Faustschlag. Die beiden Gegner sind damit außer Gefecht gesetzt und auch für Naruto, der sich die Häme Kuramas anhören muss, besteht keine ernsthafte Gefahr. Mit seinen Chakraarmen will er die beiden Uchihas mitnehmen, während Sakura und Sasuke mit ihrer Tochter reden wollen. Auf einmal erscheint das juubiähnliche Wesen und teleportiert die beiden Shins und Sakura mit Kamui zurück in ihr Versteck. Dort werden sie bereits von weiteren Shin-Klonen erwartet. Der schwerverletzte Shin senior schlitzt den ebenfalls verletzten Shin-Klon mit einer seiner Klingen auf, sodass dieser zusammenbricht. Der Mann befiehlt Sakura, ihm die Lunge seines Sohnes zu transplantieren, da sie selbst an der ganzen Sache Schuld sei. Sakura ist empört, da er doch gerade versucht hat ihren Mann und ihre Tochter zu töten und sein Sohn dabei sterben würde. Shin ist überrascht über diese Aussage und wundert sich, dass sich Sakura überhaupt um seinen Sohn sorgt. Diese kann darauf nur mit Unverständnis reagieren. thumb|left Der eigentliche Shin erklärt, dass Sakura sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht, denn seine "Söhne" sind nur Klone von ihm selbst. Sakura erkennt darin Ähnlichkeiten zu Orochimarus Experimenten, woraufhin Shin bestätigt, dass dieser sein Meister war. Er war eines von Orochimarus Testobjekten. Aus seinen Zähnen und Nerven wurden diese Klone aus Fleisch und Blut hergestellt, damit sie ihm später als Fleisch- und Blutspender dienen können. Andernorts versucht Naruto im Sennin Moodo, Sakura und den Feind aufzuspüren, doch er kann sie nicht orten. Sasuke hat in dem Arm mit den Sharingan Orochimarus Werk wiedererkannt, da Danzou ebenfalls einen solchen Arm besaß. Die Gruppe beschließt zu Orochimaru zu gehen und nimmt die Kinder zu deren Schutz mit. Chouchou bietet allen noch einmal Chips an, um die Lage etwas aufzuheitern. Im Versteck des Feindes erzählt Shin, dass nichts wirklich stirbt und Zellen sich immer wieder reproduzieren. Das kann man dann im Grunde als "Kinder" bezeichnen. Jedoch sterben trotzdem einige wichtige Zellen irgendwann, weshalb, um den menschlichen Genom zu verbessern, einige schwache Teile entfernt und durch bessere ersetzt werden müssten. Daher ist "sterben" nur das Verbrauchen eines Gefäßes aus Fleisch. Sakura hält dagegen und behauptet, dass nicht nur Gene weitergegeben werden, sondern auch die Gefühle und Teile der Eltern selbst. Für Shin ist auch die natürliche Erschaffung eines Kindes nichts weiter als der natürliche Akt zur Verbesserung der eigenen Spezies. In einem Kampf oder Krieg entscheidet sich dann, wer überlegen ist und als Verbesserung der Spezies aus den anderen hervorgeht. Das ist die natürliche Selektion und ein ewiger Kreislauf. Und gerade diese Selektion durch Kriege ist die wünschenswerte Entwicklung, wie der letzte Krieg gezeigt hat. Auch hier sind nur die stärksten Shinobi mit den besten Jutsu übrig geblieben. Deshalb ist Krieg wichtig für die Menschheit und daher existiert Akatsuki. Sakura kann diese Einstellung nicht verstehen und bezeichnet ihn als noch verrückter als Orochimaru. Die Gruppe um Naruto ist derweil bei Orochimarus Versteck angekommen, welches von Yamato bewacht wird. Da dieser, den Chouchou nicht für ihren Vater hält, aufgrund seines Auftrages den Posten nicht verlassen darf, gehen die vier alleine hinein. Sie treffen auf Suigetsu und Juugo, sowie kurz darauf auf Orochimaru. Sarada erkennt die beiden erstgenannten vom Foto wieder. Orochimaru hat sich wieder deutlich verjüngt und Chouchou überlegt, ob er nicht ihr Vater - oder ihre Mutter - ist, da sie sein Geschlecht nicht identifizieren kann. Sasuke stellt seinen ehemaligen Meister zur Rede und dieser führt sie in sein Labor. In einem der Tanks schwebt ein Shin-Klon und Orochimaru erklärt, dass Shin besessen ist von Itachi und sich deshalb als Testobjekt zur Verfügung gestellt hat, jedoch kein wirklicher Uchiha ist. Aus seinem rechten Arm wurde Danzous rechter Arm mit den Sharingan, da Shins Körper die Eigenschaft besitzt, alles in ihn transplantierte anzunehmen und nicht abzustoßen. Orochimaru hat lange mit ihm experimentiert, um das Geheimnis seiner Fähigkeit zu lüften. Die erschaffenen Klone sind von einem viel höheren Level als normale Kage Bunshin und müssen getötet werden, um sie zu besiegen. Sie haben des Weiteren eigene Gefühle und Gedanken und gleichen sich dennoch ihrem "Vater" und den anderen wie Zwillinge. Die Menschen sind für Orochimaru kein großes Geheimnis mehr, ihre Herkunft und Verwandtschaft untereinander kann sehr einfach festgestellt werden. Sarada klinkt sich da ein und möchte mehr wissen über den Nachweis einer Verwandtschaft. Chouchou rät ihr davon ab, da sie dieses Ding, Orochimaru, für unheimlich hält. Sasuke kürzt das ab und möchte wissen, wo sich Shin zur Zeit befindet. Orochimaru kommt das sehr gelegen, da er ihn sowieso loswerden wollte. Sie gehen zusammen in einen anderen Raum, doch Sarada fängt Suigetsu ab und befragt ihn zu Karin. Diese befindet sich zur Zeit an einem anderen Ort, weshalb er Sarada helfen soll, ihre Herkunft zu ermitteltn. Suigetsu durchsucht Karins Schreibtisch nach einer DNS-Probe, welche er schließlich mit der von Sarada vergleicht. Der Computer gibt als Ergebnis aus, dass die Proben übereinstimmen und Karin Saradas Mutter ist. Naruto hat das alles mitbekommen und ist wütend über Suigetsu. Dieser meint, es sei Sasukes Schuld und lässt den Hokage mit dem Mädchen allein. Naruto wusste nichts davon und versucht Sarada zum Gehen zu bewegen. Sarada rastet aus und schreit Naruto an, warum sie eine Person retten soll, die nicht mal ihre Mutter ist. Ihr ist nun alles und jeder egal. thumb|left Naruto bemerkt, dass Sarada in ihrer Wut das Sharingan aktiviert hat. Ihr ist das egal, weshalb Naruto sie fragt, was sie nun tun möchte. Das Mädchen erklärt, dass die Sache nichts mit dem Hokage zu tun hätte und sie daher die Reise allein fortsetzen möchte, ohne nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Sie will gehen, doch Naruto hält sie fest. Er erklärt ihr, dass für ihn als Hokage das ganze Dorf seine Familie ist. Sarada ist das egal, da ihr Vater sowieso nie im Dorf ist und ihre angebliche Mutter sie auch immer angelogen hat. Für sie gibt es so etwas wie eine richtige Familie nicht, daher könne er sie auch nicht verstehen. Naruto erinnert sich zurück an die Zeit, in der er immer alleine war und nur Iruka zu ihm stand. Dieser wurde für ihn wie ein Vater und als er Sasuke kennengelernt hatte, war der wie ein Bruder für ihn. Er macht Sarada klar, dass nicht nur die eigentliche Verwandtschaft "Familie" bedeutet, sondern auch die Liebe von und zu anderen Menschen. Die junge Kunoichi erinnert sich selbst zurück, wie sie Sakura immer wieder gefragt hatte, wo ihr Vater sei. Sakura erklärte ihr einst, dass die beiden Sasuke unheimlich wichtig seien und sie der Grund sind, warum er überhaupt auf dieser wichtigen Mission ist. Sakura umarmte ihre Tochter und diese fragte sie fröhlich, ob ihr Vater sie je geküsst hätte. Diese war kurz irritiert, meinte dann aber, dass es etwas noch besseres war. Sarada zeigte sich schockiert, doch Sakura verbesserte gleich, dass sie nicht "das" meinte. Sie tippte ihrer Tochter auf die Stirn, in der Art wie es Itachi mit Sasuke machte, und meinte, sie würde es ihr nächstes Mal erzählen. Nach dieser Erinnerung ist Sarada wieder entschlossen Sakura zu finden, obwohl sie sich noch nicht über die Zukunft im Klaren ist. Doch Naruto erinnert sie daran, dass allein der Wille sie finden zu wollen, das wichtigste Gefühl ist und zeigt, dass sie sie als ihre Mutter liebt und akzeptiert. Schließlich gehen die beiden wieder zur Gruppe, wo schon ein ärgerlicher und ungeduldiger Sasuke auf sie wartet. Naruto ist ebenfalls ärgerlich und will nach der Sache noch einige Worte mit ihm reden. Orochimaru wirft ein, dass Sakura schon längst tot sein könnte. Sasuke ist sich sicher, dass dem nicht so ist und es sein kann, dass seine Frau die Dinge inzwischen selbst geregelt hat. Er aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan und sein Rin'negan, welches nun wieder einsetzbar ist. Sasuke begründet die Schwächung seiner Augen damit, dass er Kaguyas Dimensionen erforscht hat und sie dadurch ihre Kraft eingebüßt haben. Nun erscheint Susano'o und Sasuke beschuldigt Naruto, entgegen seiner Verpflichtungen gehandelt und die Kinder erschreckt zu haben. Das will Naruto nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, da wohl eher Sasuke der Kinderschreck ist. Währenddessen sind Sarada und Chouchou einmal mehr von Sasukes Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Andernorts in Shins Versteck erklärt dieser, dass alle schwächlichen Menschen, die einfach nur den Frieden genießen, ausradiert werden müssen, was auch Sakura mit einschließt. Sakura macht sich zum Kampf bereit und meint herausfordernd, Shin würde nur deshalb noch leben, weil Sasuke es aufgrund der Befragung zugelassen hat. thumb|left Shin erschafft sich einen Arm aus Klingen und ist bereit, Sakura anzugreifen. Währenddessen ist die Gruppe um Naruto und Sasuke mit dessen Susano'o fliegend auf dem Weg, um sie zu retten. Sarada macht sich wieder Gedanken über ihre Eltern und Karin. Sie kann diese aber schnell abschütteln und sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. In einer höhlenreichen Gegend werden sie schließlich fündig und Naruto beginnt mit der Aufspürung des Versteckes. Dort liefern sich Shin und Sakura gerade einen heftigen Kampf. Als Shin ein großes Shuriken aus Klingen wirft, wird dieses, sowie der Klingenarm von Susano'o, zerstört. Der Gegner wird von dem Chakra-Wesen gepackt und kampfunfähig gemacht. Sasuke kümmert sich sogleich liebevoll um Sakura, was Sarada freut. Chouchou wünscht sich dagegen mehr denn je, dass doch Sasuke ihr Vater wäre. Mithilfe seiner Fähigkeit kann Shin sich zurückziehen und plant, alle seine Klone zu opfern, um sich aus der Lage zu retten. Doch es kommt anders und fünf der Klone rammen ihrem "Vater" ihre Waffen in den Leib. Ein weiterer verkündet, dass ihr "Vater" und seine Jutsu schwach geworden sind und er daher nicht länger gebraucht wird. Er stünde der anstehenden Evolution nur im Weg. Aus dem Hintergrund erscheinen plötzlich unzählige Klone, manche davon sehr kräftig, andere ausgemergelt. Shin wundert sich, wo diese alle herkommen und bekommt erklärt, dass sich die Klone selbst reproduziert haben. Mit Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu geht Naruto gegen die Masse an Feinden vor, als ein Klonriese auftaucht, der von Sasuke zu Fall gebracht wird. Shin nutzt die Unaufmerksamkeit und versucht zusammen mit den Mädchen mit Kamui aus der Situation zu fliehen. Die kleine juubiähnliche Kreatur taucht auf und gemeinsam aktivieren sie das Jutsu. Sarada schafft es jedoch rechtzeitig mit einem Faustschlag das Wesen unschädlich zu machen. Es tauchen nun immer mehr Klone auf und die Erwachsenen machen sich für den weiteren Kampf bereit. Auf einmal springt Sarada, mit der Absicht, ihre Mutter zu beschützen, vor die Anderen. Mit einem Faustschlag und Angriffsschrei zertrümmert sie den Erdboden, wodurch dutzende Klone hart getroffen werden. thumb|left Viele Klone werden durch der Wucht von Saradas Schlag in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Andere sehen sich Naruto und seinen Schattendoppelgängern gegenüber und spüren die Präsenz Kuramas. Sie fürchten sich und stellen ihren Widerstand ein. Naruto beruhigt sie, dass sie keine Angst vor Kurama zu haben brauchen. Sasuke hält seinen Freund für zu weich, fragt ihn aber, was sie nun mit ihnen anstellen sollen. Naruto möchte sie alle in das Konoha-Waisenhaus bringen, doch Sasuke zweifelt, ob das der richtige Ort ist, da doch alle Sharingan besitzen. Für Naruto sind die Shins jedoch alles nur Kinder, die ausgebildet werden sollten. Derweil läuft Chouchou zu Sarada und ist von ihrer Stärke und den erweckten Sharingan beeindruckt. Sakura ist froh, dass ihrer Tochter nichts passiert ist und herzt diese. Dann erklärt sie Sarada, nachdem sie von Shizune von der Sache erfahren hatte, dass sie ohne jeden Zweifel ihre Tochter ist. Sarada weiß das aus tiefstem Herzen und erklärt, dass sie über ihre Gefühle auf jeden Fall miteinander verbunden sind. Doch dann stellt Sarada ihrem Vater die direkte Frage, ob auch sein Herz wirklich mit dem ihrer Mutter verbunden ist. Dieser bejaht das, denn der Grund dafür ist allein Sarada selbst. So machen sich alle auf den Heimweg nach Konohagakure. Im Waisenhaus begrüßen Urushi und Kabuto die Klone und beschließen, ihnen als erstes neue Namen zu geben. Kabuto erklärt, dass das Waisenhaus ihre neue Heimat ist und sie ihn als Vater sehen können. Die anderen kommen auch in Konoha an und Chouchou ist immer noch irritiert, dass sie statt ihrem nun Saradas Vater gefunden haben. Dann entdeckt sie am Tor einen schlanken Mann und fragt diesen, ob er ihr Vater ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Choji ist, der von nach einer langen Mission abgenommen hat. Chouchou ist begeistert und möchte sofort auch diese "Technik" lernen und trainieren, um so schlank zu werden. Familie Uchiha geht nach nach Hause und sie essen am Abend gemeinsam. Einige Zeit darauf macht sich Sasuke wieder auf den Weg. Zum Abschied umarmt er seine Tochter und tippt ihr mit den Worten "Bis zum nächsten Mal" auf die Stirn. Sarada freut sich und ist gerührt von der Geste. Sakura gibt ihrem Mann ein Lunchpaket mit und kurz bevor sich die beiden küssen, wendet er sich ab. Sakura ist empört, dass er sie schon wieder hat abblitzen lassen. Sasuke geht mit einem Lächeln. In der Akademie bedankt sich ein verlegener Boruto bei Sarada, dass sie das Lunchpaket seinem Vater gebracht hat. Sarada erklärt, dass dies ein gutes Mittel für ihre eigenen Zwecke war, denn sie ist nun bestrebt Hokage zu werden. Diese Idee hält Boruto jedoch für lächerlich. Andernorts erklärt eine aufgebrachte Karin Suigetsu, dass die Nabelschnur, die zur DNS-Analyse verwendet wurde, Saradas ist. Sakura hatte Sasuke während sie schwanger war auf seiner Mission begleitet und Sarada in einem von Orochimarus Verstecken zur Welt gebracht. Suigetsu kann das nicht glauben, da doch Karin ihr Leben lang hinter Sasuke her war. Diese erklärt schlicht, dass das eine Sache zwischen Frauen ist und sie Sasuke nur das Beste wünscht. Viel wichtiger für sie ist, dass Suigetsu sich gefälligst bei Sarada entschuldigt - und ihr gleich eine neue Brille bringt, da sie die letzte, die sie ihr geschenkt haben, schon zu lange trägt. Sarada steht zu Hause vor einem neuen Bild, das sie zusammen mit Sakura und Sasuke als Familie zeigt. Trivia *Dieses ist das letzte Kapitel des Spin-offs Naruto Gaiden. Auf der letzten Seite bedankt sich Masashi Kishimoto bei seinen Lesern für die Unterstützung und weist unter anderem auf den 8. Shippuuden-Film hin. Kategorie:Manga